Mikey Yandere
by Kurone
Summary: (T-Cest) Mikey entra en celos al ver una escena muy comprometedora entre April y Donatello y reacciona de forma muy violenta hacia April. (No se preocupen si no les gusta el Gore, No hay mucho y April no muere porque soy malo escribiendo muertes)


Mikey Yandere

**Pareja:** Donatello x Michelangelo

**Resumen:** Mikey entra en celos al ver una escena muy comprometedora entre April y Donatello y reacciona de forma muy violenta hacia April.

**Genero: **Romántico, Violencia.

**Advertencias:** T-Cest

**Universo:** TMNT 2012 (No me pertenecen)

**Nota:** Nadie muere (soy malo escribiendo muertes)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Han pasado mas tres semanas desde que Mikey era la pareja oficial de Donatello, Hace poco mas de un mes, Mikey declaro sus sentimientos hacia Donatello, este no supo que decir en ese instante asi que le dijo que de momento no podía contestar correctamente y se encerró en su laboratorio durante cuatro dias, después de eso, lo mando a llamar y con una cara totalmente roja le habia dicho que si. Mikey estaba muy contento porque Donnie le habia dicho que el sentia lo mismo pero no podía decirlo ya que resultaba inmoral, pero si Mikey sentia lo mismo, nada le importaba. Se ha cumplido casi un mes desde ese día y exitosamente lo han mantenido en secreto de su familia.

Dentro de dos dias se cumpliría el primer mes relacion y Mikey planeaba algo especial para los dos, algo especial, discreto y secreto para los demás, planeo una cena en un edificio abandonado pero en muy buen estado, no savia exactamente que hacerle de comer, asi que se lo preguntaría discretamente para que no se enterara de la sorpresa, sonriente entro al laboratorio y vio algo que no espero ver: Donatello estaba en el suelo con April arriba de el, era una escena muy comprometedora y desato ira en la mente de Mikey.

- Auch… ¿Te hiciste daño April? — pregunto después de la caída que avían tenido los dos antes de que Mikey entrara y sin darse cuenta de que este los observara.

- Creo que no… ¿Mikey? — April volteo al mirada al sentirse observada — ¿Estas… bien? — le pregunto algo incomoda ya que Mikey le estaba dando una mirada con esos grandes ojos celestes y extrañamente en ese momento sin brillo, tenia la mirada tan penetrante que sintió que la perforaría.

- ¿Mi-Mikey? — tartamudeo nervioso Donatello al ver a Mikey viéndolos en una posición que bien podría ser malinterpretada, Observo como Mikey estaba parado firmemente, con una enorme sonrisa y ojos abiertos con una mirada que no podía descifrar pero si podía decir que era inquietante — ¡N-no es lo que parece! — trato de tranquilizar las aguas que habia en la mente de Mikey.

- Mikey ¿Me podrías ayudar a levantar estos documentos? Sin querer me caí arriba de Donnie y-

- No, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer — la interrumpió Mikey sin quitar esa enigmática mirada ni su sonrisa, sin mas salio de la habitacion hacia quien-sabe-donde según los dos espectadores.

- ¿Que le pasa a Mikey? Parecía enojado — pregunto April parándose con algunos papeles que habia tirado.

- Y-yo lo vi normal — dijo Donatello esquivando la mirada y agarrando el resto de los papeles nerviosamente.

Savia que Mikey estaba enojado y celoso, era la primera vez que lo veía asi en su relacion después de aclararle que el ya no sentia nada por April… pero esa escena… vale mas que todas las explicaciones que le dio en ese momento. Tenia que hacer algo para aclararle que solo fue un accidente y que todo fue un error. Justo cuando iba a ir, uno de sus tubos de ensayo empezó a soltar mucha espuma de color purpura.

- ¡Donnie! ¡El Experimento! — le grito April y los dos apurados empezaron a quitar todo lo que estaba a su paso y tratar de no tocar la espuma ya que no sabían lo que podía pasar. Pasaron todo el día tratando de detener la espuma hasta que Donnie creo otro liquido para detenerla que por suerte funciono, la espuma se empezó a quitar sola y los papeles que alcanzo a tocar resultaron estar secos, como si la nada los hubiera tocado.

- Eso fue cansado… — dijo Donnie recargado en su silla.

- Si… y mucho — dijo April sentada en el escritorio — creo que fue demasiado por un día… me regreso a casa, adiós Donnie — dijo April parándose y yéndose del laboratorio.

- Adiós — le dijo antes de salir y sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en ese momento tan mal interpretable que vio Mikey con el y April, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero tenia que elegir bien las palabras, necesitaba pensarlo muy bien.

Donatello tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo mientras pensaba profundamente y se mantuvo asi durante minutos.

Mientras tanto Mikey, desde que se alejo del laboratorio se encerró en su cuarto y se mantuvo ahi durante horas.

- _"Esto no puede estar pasado… ¿Como es que MI Donnie me pudo hacer esto?"_ — pensó Mikey atacado por celos y rabia.

- _"De seguro solo fue un accidente"_ — se contradijo a si mismo.

- _"¿Accidente? Si claro"_ — se volvió a contradecir pero con sarcasmo — _"De seguro que si hubiéramos tardado cinco segundos mas los hubiéramos encontrado besándose"_ — en ese momento parecía que Mikey tenia una discusión mental.

- _"No… No… Donnie me ama… Donnie nunca me haría eso"_ — se empezó a decir con una sonrisa demente formándose en su boca.

- _"Exacto… nunca… de seguro fue April… si, ella se le insinuó… se dio cuenta de que Donnie es el novio perfecto y ahora ella lo quiere para el"_ — empezó a enojarse pero sin quitar esa sonrisa temblorosa.

- _"Hay que ponerle en claro que el ya tiene a alguien que quiere mucho…"_ — se dijo con un tono oscuro.

- _"Y solo hay una manera de hacérselo entender… hay que darle un mensaje claro de que ella no podrá estar nunca con Donnie"_.

- _"Vamos a decirle… ahora"_ — todavía con su sonrisa demente, salio de su cuarto junto con sus Nunchakus en dirección a la casa de April.

April habia llegado a su casa, ya era de noche y su tía no estaba, vio la hora y pensó que estaba trabajando como de costumbre, le resto importancia y fue a su cuarto, sintió un aura extraña y antes de prender la luz, alzo su arma y se puso en posición de defensa.

- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! — pregunto sin miedo.

- Valla… Sensei te a enseñado bien — April se relajo enseguida al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.

- ¿Mikey? — Mikey salio de las sombras y gracias a la luz de luna que entraba desde la ventana lo pudo ver. Mikey se veía diferente, tenia una sonrisa fría y sus ojos aun sin brillo, tenia un mal presentimiento — ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto con miedo ya que en ese momento, Mikey tenia un aura aterradora.

- Si… resulta que tu te acercaste a Donatello mas de lo que te hubiera permitido — April estaba confundida y con miedo, Mikey se empezó a acercar a ella con las manos en la espalda — quiero que tengas una nota muy importante en tu cabeza, una nota permanente — saco uno de sus Munchas y se lo acerco a la cara de April — Donatello es MIO — de su Nunchaku salio una cuchilla y su sonrisa fría se volvió una malvada.

Donatello lo habia pensado mucho pero simplemente no pudo pensar en ninguna forma de explicarle el malentendido de hace momentos, pensó que estaba alargando las cosas y en vez de alargarlo mas fue directamente al cuarto de Mikey y le hablaría con sinceridad, después de todo, el que nada debe nada teme. Toco la puerta de la habitacion y Mikey no abrió, volvió a tocar y obtuvo la misma respuesta, con algo de duda abrió la puerta y vio que Mikey no estaba ahí.

Con algo de prisa fue a la sala y vio a Leonardo viendo la tele y Raphael leyendo una revista.

- Han visto a Mikey? — pregunto con naturalidad.

- Salio hace como media hora, se veía extraño pero no preguntamos — dijo Leonardo sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla.

Donatello se regreso a su laboratorio y pensar donde posiblemente este Mikey, aunque ya tuvieran tiempo de relacion y ser eternos hermanos, el hecho era que a veces sentia que no lo conocía. Pensó y pensó hasta que tuvo una corazonada, era solo una suposición, pero no tenia mas, tomo su bastón Bo y se dirigió a donde creyó que estaba.

Mientras tanto, Mikey estaba teniendo una pelea muy a su favor contra April, la tenia en un rincón, adolorida por todo los golpes y agarrándose fuertemente el costado de sus costillas ya que Mikey habia logrado hacerle un corte no profundo pero si algo doloroso.

- Te are entender… que Donnie es solo mio de una forma que no lo olvides — no habia borrado su sonrisa malvada en todo ese tiempo, como si disfrutara cada momento de tortura que le daba a April — esto se esta alargando… mejor termino con esto de una vez — tomo fuertemente el mango de su Nunchaku y cuando se iba acercando, Donnie entro a la casa que estaba alado de la escena, se puso enfrente de April y vio a Mikey con tristeza y confusión.

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo Mikey?! — le pregunto Donatello con tono descompuesto — ¡Deja Tus Locuras Y Vamos A Casa! — le ordeno con todo demandante.

- Iremos a casa cuando termine con este problema — por primera vez quito su sonrisa y vio a Donatello con una mirada neutro y con un tono de voz totalmente sombrío.

- ¡¿Problema?! ¡Mikey! ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Solo eres tú golpeando a April sin razon! — le contesto enojado.

- ¡¿Sin Razon?! ¡Claro Que Tengo Una Razon! ¡¿Cómo Se Atreve A Acercarse A Ti?! — esa frase dejo en duda a April y a Donatello, Mikey bajo la mirada y se empezó a escuchar llanto — Odio… odio ver que alguien mas se acerque a ti… odio ver como no te molesta y el único preocupado aquí sea yo… odio… — levanto la vista y Donatello vio el rostro lloroso de Mikey y eso le rompió el corazón… tanto a el como a April — odio sentirme asi… pero no puedo sentirme de otra forma cuando te veo asi… te amo demasiado… — empezó a llorar mas fuerte y tanto Donatello y April no pudieron evitar contagiarse de su tristeza.

Donatello se acerco a Mikey y lo abraso, este no se opuso y correspondió al abraso cálidamente, se quedaron asi hasta que el llanto de Mikey paro, después de eso Donatello sin terminar el abraso empezó a hablar.

- Mikey… Se que es inútil decirte que no te sientas celoso… asi que te demostrare que no hay porque sentir celos… Mikey… en este mundo o en cualquiera no hay nadie a quien yo pueda querer más que a ti… el pasado fue el pasado y una confusión de sentimientos fue un error, tu eres al que amare hoy y siempre — hablo unas palabras tan llenas de amor que el corazón de Mikey latiera a mil por hora y sonrio enamoradamente, de repente vio a April que vio la escena con una sonrisa y dirigiéndole una mirada severa movió la boca para que se entendiera un claro:

_*¡Es Mio Perra!*_ April sonrio e hiso un gesto con las manos para que se calmara ya que ella no veía a Donatello mas que un amigo.

Después de eso Mikey se disculpo con April y esta lo perdono y juro guardar el secreto de su relacion, después Donatello y Michelangelo regresaron a la guarida y durmieron en la misma cama por primera vez… aunque no hicieron nada más que dormir.

**~~~~~Dos Dias Después~~~~~**

- Mikey, ya dime a donde vamos — dijo Donatello entre risas y con sus ojos tapados con una venda.

- No, es sorpresa — le contesto Michelangelo con un falso tono severo — solo unos pasos mas y ya llegamos.

- ¿Caminar mas? ¡He subido como mil escalones! — reclamo entre risas

- No seas exagerado… bien ya llegamos, te puedes quitar la venda — y asi lo hico Donatello y vio algo que no espero ver. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio y enfrente de el habia una carpa de color blanco abierta del frente y que resplandecía por dentro por un montón de velas blancas y con diversa comida italiana adentro.

- ¿Que es esto? — le pregunto Donnie a Mikey con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- Feliz primer mes de aniversario — dijo Mikey con una enorme sonrisa y los dos entraron a la carpa y se sentaron uno alado del otro.

- ¿Primer Mes De Aniversario? ¡¿Es Hoy?! — respondió con dos preguntas con total incredulidad.

- Sip — respondió feliz y se sirvió un poco de lasaña — quería que fuera sorpresa asi que trate de no recordártelo.

- Pero… pero quien hiso la comida? Tu no sabes cocinar estos platillos y no te vi hacerlos en la guarida — siguió preguntando pero ahora feliz y se empezó a servir comida al igual que Mikey.

- Existen los libros de cocina y me ayudo April — siguió con la sonrisa — aunque April no me dejo cocinar mucho ¿Qué tiene de malo ponerle chocolate o gomitas a la lasaña? — pregunto como le hubieran negado lo mas delicioso del mundo. Donatello sonrio y empezó a comer.

- Me alegra que puedas llevarte bien con April — dijo recordando con gracia lo que paso hace pocos dias.

- Aun no estoy totalmente confiado, después de todo tu y ella están en el laboratorio mucho tiempo… _la muy perra ¿que se cree?_ — dijo eso ultimo en un susurro que Donatello escucho e inmediatamente dio una sonrisa nerviosa pero alejo esos pensamientos y agarro una copa de Champagne y la alzo en dirección hacia Mikey.

- Feliz primer mes aniversario — le dijo a Mikey con una sonrisa y mirada cargada de amor, Mikey sonrio y también alzo su copa de Champagne en dirección hacia Donnie.

- Feliz primer mes aniversario — dijo y los dos entrelazaron sus copas y bebieron.

- Creo que no deberíamos tomar esto cuando solo tenemos 15 años — pensó Donnie viendo la Champagne.

- Creo que no debería de importarnos eso hoy, es un día especial ¡Nuestro primer mes! — dijo Mikey alzando los brazos y tirando un poco de Champagne.

- Y no sera el ultimo, vendrán muchos, muchos mas — dijo Donatello y acerco su rostro al de Mikey y lo beso amorosamente.

Si… era el primer mes pero no el ultimo… ese pensamiento rodeaba la mente de Mikey y lo hacia sentirse seguro… y aunque siempre sentirá celos y tal vez mas de una vez llegue a la locura, Donatello nunca lo dejara de querer y siempre lo protegerá de todo… hasta de el mismo.

Fin

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Oo-key! Este es mi primer Fiction T-Cest! (YAAY!)

Sinceramente pense que mi primer Fiction fuera Raphael X Leonardo, pero termine escribiendo Donatello X Michelangelo (los dos me gustan, asi que no importa)

Fue un pensamiento fugas el creer que Mikey fuera Yandere… aunque me lo tome muy enserio… realmente creo que si Mikey se enamora seria una de dos:

1 - Un novio MUY meloso

2 - Un novio Psicópata o Yandere

Elegí la segunda porque me pareció buena historia

No soy bueno con el gore (nada bueno) asi que cambie la historia porque se me dificultaba escribirla (April no moría pero si tenia muchas cortaduras) asi que puse a un Yandere no tan psicópata y cruel.

Escribí esto en una noche y teniendo en cuenta eso no me salio tan mal ¿cierto?

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor pónganlo en favoritos o déjenme un Review diciéndome su parte favorita o cosas asi.

Si hay una parte que les gusta ¡DIGANMELO!

Si quieren que saque mas One-shots de Mikey Yandere ¡DIGANMELO Y DENME IDEAS!  
Ya que como dije… soy malo siendo cruel y poniendo escenas de sangre, asi que gustaría recibir ideas con violencia leve.

Bueno, esto fue todo y espero que les guste ¡BYE BYE!

**Nota:** Lamento el HORRIBLE titulo, pero no me venia nada mas a la cabeza.

_Gracias por leer_


End file.
